


Lil Paul

by socially_awkward_di



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Humor, M/M, it_is_not_smut_i_swear, save_lil_Paul, true_story, wooyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_awkward_di/pseuds/socially_awkward_di
Summary: ‘Mmm,’ — Wooseok was moaning. — ‘Yuto-ya-a!’‘Hold it in. You’ll be okay soon, I promise,’ — Yuto leaned closer to him and whispered.‘No-o, Yuto, I’m full! I cannot take it any longer!’ — The younger was practically screaming at this point. His high notes could easily compete with Jinho’s. He was clenching his legs as tight as he could.‘Wooseok-ah, brace yourself. We are really close now,’ — Yuto was trying his best to reassure his bro. He gently took Wooseok’s hand that got curled up in a tight fist and started caressing it by drawing  invisible circles with his thumb...
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Kudos: 21





	Lil Paul

**Author's Note:**

> Good time of the day!
> 
> Today is Wooseok's birthday! Yay! 
> 
> This whole work is a mess so I'm sorry in advance. See you in the end notes :з

‘Mmm,’ — Wooseok was moaning. — ‘Yuto-ya-a!’

‘Hold it in. You’ll be okay soon, I promise,’ — Yuto leaned closer to him and whispered.

‘No-o, Yuto, I’m full! I cannot take it any longer!’ — The younger was practically screaming at this point. His high notes could easily compete with Jinho’s. He was clenching his legs as tight as he could.

‘Wooseok-ah, brace yourself. We are really close now,’ — Yuto was trying his best to reassure his bro. He gently took Wooseok’s hand that got curled up in a tight fist and started caressing it by drawing invisible circles with his thumb.

‘No, fuck, no. If we don’t stop soon, I’m gonna piss myself right here right now!’

‘But, Seokie, there are no gas stations or cafes around here! We are driving in the middle of nowhere. I can’t even see a single bush or tree for you to hide behind,’ — Yuto shrugged. — ‘Plus let’s be honest it’s entirely your own fault.’

‘Oh, really? Care to enlighten me how is it **my** fault exactly?’

‘How?! Are you for real right now? It was **you** who ordered that bottle of water **and** coffee,’ — Yuto began to count on his fingers. — ‘It was **you** who decided to drink all of it in one go! Mind if I add that it was **you** who refused to go to the washroom before we—‘

‘Wah-wah-wah, hold on a second,’ — Wooseok interrupted Yuto’s monolog. — ‘I thought we would arrive soon!’

‘We were told it would take at least 2,5 hours!’

‘Okay, I admit, it was a dumb move on my side but my bladder is usually pretty strong!’

‘Well, that doesn’t matter now, does it? So just hold on for a bit more,’ — Yuto squeezed his hand. — ‘There ought to be a gas station somewhere near here.’

‘Ugh,’ — the younger started whining. — ‘I’m trying but lil Paul is not as strong as he might seem.’

‘Lil who?’ — Yuto did not quite understand.

‘Lil Paul! My bladder, Yuto-ya, my bladder!’

‘Oh, okay. Undo your belt then. It’s clearly pushing your…littler Paul or whoever,’ — Yuto reached to help Wooseok undo his leather belt.

‘No-no-no, mister. For the love of God! Maybe this belt is the only thing on Earth that prevents lil Paul from bursting like a star.’

‘Okay-okay, do as you may,’ — Yuto nodded in approval. — ‘I’ll go ask when we are going to stop.’

‿︵‿︵(ಥ﹏ಥ)‿︵‿︵

Time was flying by, millions of lives were being created and millions of them were being taken away forever, the bus was moving forward and forward without a stop and lil Paul was getting more and more irritated. Suddenly one peculiarity attracted Wooseok’s attention. In fact it was a rock. A big weird rock that the boy had already seen somewhere. 

«Hold on a second. Is that the same boulder we went past like an hour ago?» — Jung started to get nervous. — «No-no, that can’t be, can it? We’ve been driving on this road for a good while now, it’s definitely not the same rock…unless.»

‘Yuto-y-a-a-a!!!’ — His voice started cracking.

‘Have you noticed it too?’ — The boy looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

‘Noticed wHaTt?! The fact that we’ve been driving in fucking circles?! I’m gonna either scream right now or piss myself or even better: I’m gonna scream first, then piss myself and then scream even louder!’

‘Seokie, don’t be a drama queen. I’m pretty sure we are on the right track right now.’

‘Yeah, I think we’ll reach the motorway soon,’ — Shinwon said looking at the map.

At this moment everyone noticed that their driver was using Google Maps to navigate — he looked angry and confused at the same time.

«What kind of human flesh uses GOOGLE FREAKING MAPS in a place like this?! There is no signal here!!! You could be driving in a straight line and end up in another universe!» — Wooseok was internally screaming. 

The driver sighed in disappointment turning off his phone — it was at this moment Wooseok knew…he fucked up.

‘Yuto-ya! Yuto-ya! Why did he sigh?’ — Jung was in full panic mode.

‘I don’t know but I don’t like it either.’

A few more minutes flew by, lil Paul was on the brim of bursting and Wooseok was praying to all the Gods in all the languages he knew and didn’t know for his bladder to survive one more mile.

Suddenly everyone saw a sign that indicated a cafe somewhere nearby. 

‘Let’s stop there! Please-please-please,’ — the maknae was practically begging.

The driver heard him and said:

‘There will be a gas station soon.’

«SOoOn? I can live with soon, right? I mean, soon is soon and not like not soon,» — Wooseok thought to himself.

All of a sudden the bus took the right turn and stopped. In front of them was a small family cafe and one of those infamous outdoor toilets. Wooseok as if he was chased by a pack of wolves ran out of the bus and made his way to the toilet. The door was locked and a small piece of paper that looked like it had seen four world wars read: «The toilet is closed. The key is in the cafe.»

Wooseok like Sonic the Hedgehog ran to the old building but was greeted with yet another disappointment:

Working hours:

Mn-Fr 11 a.m. — 15 p.m. 

Sat-Sun 11 a.m. — 17 p.m.

The clock struck seven p.m.

With a speed of light Wooseok returned to the bus and practically commanded the driver to start moving. However, it turned out that some of the passengers had already got out of the vehicle and started smoking, wandering around and casually chatting with one another. 

In a voice that wasn’t his Jung screamed:

‘IF YOU DON’T GET ON THIS BUS ASAP I WON’T HESITATE NO MORE!’

This one hell of a drive went on. They did indeed find the motorway but there was no gas station to be seen. After twenty more minutes they finally saw one.

«Does he think TWENTY FREAKING MINUTES is SoOn?!» — Wooseok was going nuts in his head.

And so Wooseok like a birdie he was left the bus for the second time. Without knowing how, he reached the washing rooms. Both women’s and men’s stalls were occupied (he wasn’t surprised though) so without hesitation the boy ran to the ‘accessible’ toilets instead. With God’s help he undid his pants and started relieving himself. He then realised that his legs were shaking like crazy.

‿︵‿︵(ಥ﹏ಥ)‿︵‿︵

Ten minutes had passed and Wooseok finally joined Yuto on the bus.

‘I was born for the second time today.’ — He proudly announced.

‘All good?’

‘Are you kidding me? My life is not split into two: before the toilet and after. I remember nothing about the former.’

‘Well, I’m glad you saved Paul. But—‘

‘Why is there always a but?!’

‘But we got lost and this entire time we were driving in the wrong direction so we’ll get to our destination in about five or six hours.’

‘WHAT? I repeat: W-H-A-T? Tell me it’s a joke, please! You know my poor noodle legs won’t handle six more hours in a seated position!’

Unfortunately, Yuto was not joking…

**Author's Note:**

> Should I say this was based on a true story? Well, that day was hell irl. So here is a PEEce of advice - do NOT drink water and coffee before a long trip(!)
> 
> I hope you are having a great day!
> 
> Your socially_awkward_di (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> (ˢᵃᵛᵉ ᴾᵃᵘˡ)


End file.
